


[Podfic] Something Borrowed, Something Black and Blue

by sisi_rambles



Category: Dragonball
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Of all the ways she imagined this happening, Vegeta lodging a five-pound diamond in the wall above her bed at four in the morning and shouting at her to find a white dress hadn't even made the list.





	[Podfic] Something Borrowed, Something Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Borrowed, Something Black and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578873) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



Length: 01:01:57

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dragonball/Something%20Borrowed,%20Something%20Black%20and%20Blue.mp3) (57 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dragonball/Something%20Borrowed,%20Something%20Black%20and%20Blue.m4b) (27 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
